bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei Diskussion:Matoraner Universum.png
Mal ne Frage zu dem Bild. Oder besser gesagt mehrere Fragen: #Gibt es keinen Westlichen und Östlichen Kontinent? #Warum sieht Voya Nui so seltsam aus? center|100px (Profil|Talk) 12:33, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) 1. Meines Wissens nach nicht, oder sie wurden nicht benannt. 2. KA Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 12:35, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) 1. Nö. ;P Wenn es sie gäbe, hätten wir vermutlich schon früher mal davon gehört... 2. Naja, mir kommt Voya Nui etwas breit vor; das könnte daran liegen, dass dieses oder die bisherigen Voya-Nui-Bilder irgendwie verzerrt sind oder so, kA. Und es ist viel größer, als ich dachte... Aber ansonsten passt's doch eigentlich, oder? -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 12:50, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Die Spitzen sind abgeschnitten, oder so sieht es zumindest aus. Und noch was: Mahri Nui war doch mal ein Teil von Voya Nui und brach dann ab, wie kann es dann sein, dass Voya Nui bei seiner Rückkehr zum Südlichen Kontinent überhaupt das ganze Loch abdeckte, wenn doch der Teil von Mahri Nui fehlt. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 12:58, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Die Spitzen sind wahrscheinlich Unterwasser, und nur als die Insel eigenständig geschwommen ist, waren sie über Wasser. Und das Land, auf dem Mahri Nui gebaut wurde (das war erst nach der Großen Katastrophe!), wurde auf Land gebaut, das ursprünglich nicht dort war. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, ist dieses Land dadurch entstanden, dass die Lava aus dem Vulkan geflossen und im Wasser dann erkaltet ist. BTW weiß ich gar nicht, ob überhaupt etwas darüber bekannt war, wie groß Mahri Nui im Vergleich zum restlichen Voya Nui war - möglicherweise war das im Vergleich nur irgendein kleiner Punkt, der auf so einer Karte gar nicht angezeigt werden würde... Was mich etwas irritiert, ist die Sprache. Das Bild stammt ja aus einem polnischen Guide, und die Scans, die ich davor gesehen habe, waren auch alle komplett polnisch; auf diesem Bild ist aber alles (außer das unten links und rechts) auf englisch, und für mich sieht es nicht so aus, als hätte da ein Fan rumgephotoshopt... Wo hast du das Bild denn her? ^^ -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 16:20, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das hab ich aus dem Biosector. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 16:33, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Achso. *lol* Irgendwie hab ich BS01 gerade ganz vergessen, ich hab nur noch an BZPower gedacht... XD -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 16:37, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Was ist das für ein Netz auf Odina? center|100px (Profil|Talk) 17:11, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) vielleicht eine Festung? Wo ist eigentlich die Tren Krom Habinsel?? Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:48, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) hab se schon ^^ Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:50, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) thumb|100px Dieses "Netz" kann man ja auch auf den älteren Bildern von Odina erkennen - was genau das ist, kann man nicht erkennen, aber es wird sich wohl um die Festung (im Zentrum) und Nebengebäude mit Verbindungen, oder irgendwelche Verteidigungsmechanismen oder so was handeln... Ist aber eine interessante Frage, ich hab mir darüber bisher nie Gedanken gemacht... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 18:05, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Was ist das mit dem Südlichen Kontinent? einmal sit da die Linie, die die küste zeigt, die Umrisse von Voya nui... und noch eine abgrenzung? Was soll denn die letztere sein? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:45, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Laut der Beschriftung ist das der Tren-Krom-Fluss. ;P -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 13:02, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) # Ein Fluss, der von Meer zu Meer fließt? # Und wo ist dann die TK-Halbinsel? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:09, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) 1. So steht's jedenfalls da. Wir kennen aber die Geographie des Kontinents nicht; möglicherweise ist die Quelle irgendwo auf dem Kontinent und Wasser (möglicherweise auch Lava - schließlich war auch die TK-Spalte auf Mata Nui mit Lava gefüllt, und nördlich vom TK-Fluss befindet sich der Vulkan von Voya Nui) fließt in beide Richtungen weg und man bezeichnet einfach beide Flüsse als TK-Fluss. Andere Möglichkeit: Die westliche oder östliche Seite des Kontinents befindet sich ganz am Rand seiner Kuppel und das Wasser fließt durch eine Höhle aus einer anderen Kuppel hierher und über den Kontinent... Sind aber nur Vermutungen, was bestimmtes kann da wohl nur Greg sagen. 2. Laut BS01 ist die TK-Halbinsel das südöstliche Anhängsel am Nördlichen Kontinent. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 16:12, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) nein, die TK-Halbinsel liegt südwestlich vom Südlichen kontinent Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:15, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Und woher hast du diese Info? Auf BS01 steht jedenfalls "The Tren Krom Peninsula is part of the Northern Continent", und das Bild dort sieht eben genau wie das südöstliche Anhängsel auf dem MU-Bild aus... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 16:30, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) weil südwestlich von dem SK eine Insel ist mit beschriftung "Tren Krom's Island" xD Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:39, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ah, so bist du also darauf gekommen, das erklärt natürlich alles. XD Da vermischt du aber etwas - die Tren-Krom-Halbinsel und Tren Krom's Insel sind zwei verschiedene Orte. Der auf der Karte als "Tren Krom's Island" gekennzeichnete Ort kann schon deshalb nicht die TK-Halbinsel sein, weil sie komplett von Wasser umgeben ist, während Halbinseln immer mit dem Festland verbunden sind (sonst wären sie ja doch "Ganzinseln". ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 23:50, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ja schon möglich aber ich glaube, dass an der Insel von Tren Krom ein kleiner Zipfel dran ist ich dachte, dies nur weil ich mal irgendwo gehört habe, dass die TKHI ein Teil von TK insel ist aber dann lieg ich doch falsch =) Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:28, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das kleine Dings da? ^^ Der TKHI wurde ein eigener Makuta eingeteilt, das lohnt sich bei dem kleinen Pixel da doch gar nicht. ^^ Außerdem: Tren Krom's Insel wird auf dieser Karte nur deshalb so bezeichnet, weil dort eben Tren Krom lebt - und so, wie wir ihn bisher kennengelernt haben, lebt auf seiner Insel garantiert sonst niemand. Auf der TKHI gibt es jedoch ein De-Matoraner-Dorf und früher gab es dort auch noch ein zweites Dorf, mit Matoranern verschiedener Elemente. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 18:40, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC)